


Stay

by snipee



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Hurt / Comfort, M/M, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipee/pseuds/snipee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sniper – the BLU sniper – wanted to be the one who stayed for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is very self indulgent because I am a sad, sad man with a sad, sad life.

The RED Scout had been through a lot in his 23 years. Family, friends, and lovers walking away. Wars, deaths, killing. Homicidal robots that ran off of money. But that was in the past. The sniper – the BLU sniper – wanted to be the one who stayed for him. The one consistent, comfortable thing in the scout's life. Even if he deserved better, the Sniper did what he could to compensate.   
After the teams had been disbanded, the red had been left without a place to go, so the blu had – albeit reluctantly – invited him to stay, until he got things together.   
That had been seven months ago. 

About two months ago, they'd settled into a comfortable, domestic sort of life; Cooking breakfast and talking about the weather, sharing a bed and reading the paper together. It had been tough, adjusting to each other: The Scout was fast, loud, and felt everything to an extreme. The Sniper was generally soft spoken, and tended to take things more slowly, look back on them retrospectively. Despite their oppositions, however, he couldn't say he regretted letting the other into his life. 

Sniper trod down the stairs, the smell of fresh coffee and eggs greeting him. Scout stood at the stove, prodding at their breakfast as it cooked. He'd been tense – hurting – lately, and though he tried his damnedest to hide it, the Sniper always knew. He sighed softly and approached Scout from behind, wrapping his arms around him, burying his face in the other's neck.   
“'G'mornin', Gene.” Scout hummed, earning himself a squeeze and a mumbled, 'morning'. It was short for Eugene – A name which the Sniper personally hated. However, he couldn't help but find himself minding it less and less, every time he heard it roll off the Scout's tongue. 

Eugene stayed in his position for several minutes, simply enjoying how it felt to hold someone; to be in someone else's company. Finally, however, he spoke.   
“Is everything alright, Gabe?” Which was short for Gabriel. “I didn't do something to piss ya off, did I?” He doubted that was the case, but he was still intent on figuring out what the problem was.   
Gabe sighed, moving the food off the burner and setting the cooking utensils aside. He leaned into the other, nuzzling his head up against the Sniper's chest. “Ya didn't do nothin', Snipes. I'm just... I can't stop thinkin' about shitty stuff, shitty people... Yanno how it goes.”   
Gene hummed in agreement; He definitely knew how that was.   
“I keep thinkin' about how, eventually... everyone runs off. I'm supposed to be the one good at runnin', yanno, but it's like... I can't never keep up. Someone will be there one minute then...” He trailed off, resting his arms atop Eugene's and squeezing them. The Scout sighed, looking over and out the window. 

The Sniper chewed the inside of his cheek for a few moments, before resting his chin on Scout's shoulder, holding him tight. “I'm not leaving. Far as I'm concerned, you're stuck with me.” He said softly, rubbing his hands up and down Gabriel's sides. Gabe sighed and turned around, wrapping his arms around Eugene's neck. “I'm not leaving you.” He reminded him, one arm around his hips, the other around his back, gently rubbing small circles through the Scout's shirt. Scout drew in a short breath, pressing his head into Sniper's chest.  
The Sniper made a soft, comforting sort of noise, holding Gabriel there for several moments. It was hard to believe that the guy who was always grinning, always acting tough, had been lead to feel so down-trodden about himself.   
He could be a lot to handle: Hyperactive and moody, sometimes a little over-clingy. But Gene was willing to compensate, to adjust. They both were willing to give a little for the other.   
Everybody seemed to leave, but the sniper wanted to be the one who stayed for him.


End file.
